Spy Thriller
by VladimirVernet
Summary: It's basically a Bleach fan story done with a twist. Neliel and Grimmjow are pulled from their vacation to attend a very important mission brief. This is chapter 1 of the story as chapter 2 is in progress.


Neliel Tu Oderschvank quietly got out of bed. She did not want to wake her roomate who tends to be grumpy whenever someone disturbs his sleep. The bed sheets came off and revealed her sleepwear. Nell Tu wore a long sleeved shirt with pink pajama pants. One step of Sonido let the arrancar go from the bed to the windows. Darkness draped over the bedroom and made this setting look spooky. Neliel felt that some form of light needed to brighten the room. Turning on the electrical lights would have been an easy task but her partner did not want to be disturbed. If anyone disturbs his slumber then he would wake up and swear vulgar profanities. She did not want that to happen as it is too early in the morning to fight. So to counter this, Neliel spread the window curtains apart and let all that glorious sunlight illuminate her room. The sun's vibrant shine gleamed all over Neliel's adult body and turned her trademark green hair into a much more golden color. The arrancar truly admired the human world's sun as it was one beautiful sight to see. Unfortunately not everyone welcomed the morning star with open arms. Some of the rays of sunlight made it past Neliel's petite body and divided. One hit the bathroom door and showed the arrancar's shadow while the other reflected from a mirror. The illumination's projection then shined on the face of Nell Tu's roommate.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques stirred in his sleep. Something bright was in his eye and transported him from dreamland to reality. He tried to pulled the sheets over his head in an effort to get at least five more minutes of shut eye but the pesky sunlight proved to be persistent. After several vain attempts at countering bright light, Grimmjow finally woke up. He pulled the covers down and sat up right. His face showed signs of drowsiness as the bed head light blue hair and half open gaze were indicators. It is a good thing he did not wear his hollow mask or else it would've been covered in drool; Neliel's drool to be exact. That stuff tends to be sticky whenever Nell Tu sleeps with her mouth open. They were once stuck in bed the whole day because she drooled in her sleep. It took a fully charged cero to break free. Sadly that destroyed the bed as well as a good portion of Neliel's hair. She was so furious that she punished him with her own version of cero as well as made Jaggerjaques sleep in the couch for one whole month. Luckily it all grew back and the former espada had forgiven her partner nearly a week after the incident.

"I see that you are awake, Arrancar No.6" said Neliel with a calm voice. Grimmjow was far too tired to start a fight, so he just asked her a question.

"How did you know that I am awake if I didn't even yawn yet?" asked a very tired Grimmjow. Whether his question made sense or not didn't matter as he just woke up from a very long catnap.

"Pesquisa allows us arrancar to detect any person's spiritual pressure. This also includes the condition and status of our enemies or allies. And sleeping is an example of one of those statuses" She explained.

"So you used a combat ability outside of a battle to detect my awakening" yawned a still tired Grimmjow. "Big deal, Ulquiorra's eye trick is more impressive than that load of trash."

"I am amazed at your response Grimmjow. You said something only the real Ulquiorra would say in a situation like this."

"Don't even bother to remind me." Just the mere mention of his name boils the blood of the Sexta Espada. Something about that guy pisses Grimmjow off. The reason of his hated could be related to how Ulquiorra always refer to everyone as trash. Anyone who isn't deemed worthy of Cifer's time is usually called this term. Only a select few people are ever respected by the Arrancar of Nihilism and Lord Aizen is a prime example of one of those individuals.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Neliel.

There morning chatter was interrupted by a loud ringing noise. The sound came from Neliel's curve-horned-skeleton-hollow-mask remnant. It glowed with a yellow light that blinked on and off from the inside. This gave them item a very spooky feel. If that was not scary enough, a voice started to speak from it.

"Calling Arrancar 6, Calling Arrancar 6"

The two arrancars immediately recognized this voice. It was none other than Kaname Tosen of Hueco Mundo. The soul reaper traitor seemed to have an urgent message for Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. This could be a trap seeing as how Tosen sliced the Sexta Espada's arm off the last time and demoted his rank. He may not be smart but at least the sixth most powerful arrancar knew to stay out of the blind general's way.

"Aren't you going to answer the phone?" asked Neliel.

"I say let it ring. He's just going to lecture me on law and justice again."

"If you won't answer it then I will." Neliel picked up her hollow remnant and placed it on her ear.

"Hello. Arrancar 3, Neliel Tu Oderschvank speaking, how can I help you?"

"Greetings Arrancar 3, where is Arrancar 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques? I have an important mission for the both of you."

"He's not here at the moment." Neliel lied.

"Nice try but I know that he is in the same room as you. Tell the vermin to pick up his hollow mask and answer it." Kaname Tosen said.

"Don't you dare call my Grimm-kitten names."She said with a scolding tone.

Kaname could only laugh at her response. He may be blind but an active imagination enabled the sight of one cuddly and adorable Jaggerjack. This was a nickname that he will use to humiliate Jaggerjaques for ages.

"Very witty Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Perhaps I will use this nickname in my spare time. Now please tell Grimmjow to answer the phone, it's very important.'' Voiced a jesting Kaname.

"Answer the phone Grimmjow, Tosen has something important for us"

The Sexta Esapda then grabbed his jawboned hollow remnant and placed it on the right side of his face. He sat up right and crossed his arms with the lower half of this arrancar's body covered by dark red sheets.

"What do you want Kaname!? Can't you see that I'm trying to enjoy my vacation in the human world!" said a very angry Grimmjow.

"Sorry for waking you up Arrancar 6" the blind soul reaper said.

"Quit apologizing and get on with your important mission"

"Testy aren't we? Don't you want to say hello to someone?"

"Just skip the formalities and get on with it!"

"But this person is dying to speak to you"

"Then let him die already!"

"He used to dead." That answer manage to puzzle Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Kaname's answer could only indicated that this person had been killed as both a human and spirit. It intrigued the arrancar to know the identity of this man.

"Put him on the line. I wanna know the bastard's name" he demanded.

"Very well then. Please hold on for one moment" Kaname's voice no longer spoke from Grimmjow or Neliel's hollow mask fragments. Minutes passed by as the two arrancar were wondering about who could it be. They both gave each other stares that assuring it was not someone from their respective pasts. Unfortunately Grimmjow's eyes trailed down and looked at the bed sheets. This caused Neliel to clasp her freed hand in shock.

"You don't it's-

"I am afraid so." Jaggerjaques answered.

"Good evening Mr.6" The person that spoke from Grimmjow and Neliel's hollow remnants was not Kaname Tosen's but rather that of an old adversary.

"What do you want, Luppi!?" said an unimpressed Jaggerjaques. The Sexta Espada and former Tres Espada were not impressed by Luppi's voice. They both knew full well how he was able to be revived.

"Did that woman reject the death again?" asked the blue arrancar.

"Yes and she rejected death so much that it almost destroyed the fabric of Hueco Mundo. But thankfully our brave Lord Aizen step forth and stopped her. If she ever rejected death while the Hogyoku was at full power then we would all be dead by now. Again thank Lord Aizen and his two general's for subduing her" Luppi said as he was polishing his nails.

"Poor Orihime, I hope that she is alright." Neliel said with a show of concern.

"Don't worry honey; Los Noche's most specialized doctors are on the job and are healing her as we speak." He said with assurance.

"Cut the crap and get on with the mission already!" demanded Grimmjow.

"Oh fine have it your way spoil sport" Luppi said calmly. "Do you remember the soul reaper from Karakura Town?"

Soul Reapers was a very broad term as there are many of them residing in the Soul Society and guarding Earth from the likes of hollows. So Grimmjow reached deep inside of his memory of Karakura Town to figure out the identity of this shinigami. He went deep within his past to explore the one that Luppi was talking about. It did not take long for a name to appear in his mind. This person has been a thorn on Jaggerjaques' side for many months. Just the mere mention of his name makes his blood boil.

"Are you talking about Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked a very calm Grimmjow. The Arrancar of Destruction downplayed his anger as Neliel was on good terms with Ichigo. She owed him her life for what happened in Hueco Mundo. Whenever he asks about that incident, the female arrancar would always say "What happens in Hueco Mundo stays in Hueco Mundo."

"No Mr.6. I am talking about the Soul Reaper who defeated Nakeem during your unauthorized invasion of Karakura Town. You know the one with the smoking body that I was going to fill with holes."

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto you moron!"

"Shut up cow tits, you are in the presence of Lord Aizen-sama's house" Apache yelled. She then kicked the tied up lieutenant soul reaper in the stomach. This blow to the gut knocked her out for a couple of hours, considering how strong the female fraccion kicked her.

"Don't damage the prisoner, Lord Aizen and Gin need her alive!" Yammy yelled.

Both Neliel and Grimmjow were clueless as they heard many voices from Luppi's phone. It seems that Apache and Yammy are arguing over what to do with the prisoner. Neither of them knew what was going on at the other end of the line. Whatever is happening seems to be very important and urgent.

"I'm sorry Mr.6 and Ms. 3 but you are going to have to come over to Hueco Mundo for the full briefing" Luppi apologized.

"WHAT? WHY?" They both yelled.

"I'm afraid that if we continue any further then the Soul Reapers will trace this call back to its original source and come into Hueco Mundo with a rescue party" he explained.

"They already know where Lord Aizen is hiding you bastard" Grimmjow cursed.

"Yeah but Mr.8 covered Los Noches with a force field that makes spiritual pressure invisible to all forms of sensory" Luppi said.

"Just report to Szayel's laboratory and he will give you the full mission brief okay. Bye." The voice of Luppi was then silence as no sound came from Neliel or Grimmjow's remnants. Disappointment showed in their facial expressions as the two arrancar just had their vacation shortened. They then looked at each other for any form of weakness. Neliel's face was the first to form a smile. It took Grimmjow a few minutes to fully display his happy expression.

"At least we have each other" They both said in unison. Neliel's giggle and Grimmjow's laugh fused into one big sign of assurance. Something these two needed for their upcoming adventure. The roar of laughter died down as one of them spoke.

"I'll make breakfast so we can both have it in bed" suggested Neliel. She walked over to the bed and started to rub Grimmjow's chest. "I'll see you later my little Grimm-kitten" she then purred. The Sexta Epsada started to like this. He truly felt like a king with a queen right beside him. Grimmjow then folded his arms and rested the hand behind his head.

"I have a feeling that I am going to enjoy this"

"It's not a feeling, it's a fact."


End file.
